


Mine

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse - Tales Outside Continuity [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, slave!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Au of the AU, where Lorne is the Wrin and David is the telpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



The air was stifling hot in the pens as Lorne made his way through, his eyes scanning each row of telpa available for purchase as he moved slowly through the benches.  Years of practice at picking out suitable workers for his Bardero’s vineyard made it easy for him to dismiss each and every one that he saw here in the pens today.  These were brothel telpa, not field workers.  These telpa wouldn’t last a fortnight working in the Bardero’s vineyards.  

He stuck his hands into the pockets of his robe and rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for the Keeper to finish his transaction with another buyer.  Lorne glanced to his left and saw a fair haired young man sitting on the bench, head bowed.  Like every other telpa here he was under the influence of the control drugs the food was laced with in the pens, it made the telpa biddable and kept them calm.  He walked over to look down at the telpa.  A memory of another fair-haired young man laughing as he played in the sun hit Lorne like a strike of lightning.  He had reluctantly turned away from that laughing boy in the name of duty, had sent him away and regretted the decision ever since. 

Something pushed at him, made him move closer.  Lorne couldn’t turn away from this man, who looked very much like Toma might have, had Toma lived past his youth.  

He held his hands out in front of the telpa, cleared his throat and ordered, “Hands.”  

The telpa gradually raised his head and looked up at Evan.  His eyes were pale green.  Toma had blue eyes.  All lingering fantasies that this might somehow be his lost Toma miraculously returned to him faded as he saw his eyes.  The telpa lifted his hands and placed them on Evan’s.  Evan felt his hands, checking for the joint disease that crippled so many of the vineyard workers.  This one had long slim fingers, soft hands; it told Evan that he had not done any hard labor in his life.  There were no calluses on these fingers or palms from tools held against them for great lengths of time.  

“Open your mouth.”  The telpa was slow to comply, but Evan knew that was the drugs and was not irritated as he might have been under other circumstances.  He tilted the telpa’s chin up and checked his teeth.  He had no mouth rot.  That was good.  Evan rapped his knuckles against both of the telpa’s ears; they’d had a few come from the pens with ear sickness.  The telpa didn’t seem bothered by the touch.  If he had the sickness, even through the calming drugs, he’d have started wailing and writhing in pain.

“Did you find one to your liking, DranWrin Lorne?”

“Yes.  I believe so.  Where did this one come from?”

The Keeper reached over and checked the number inscribed on the leather tag on a collar around the telpa’s neck and then flipped through his log book.  He ran a finger along the column and said, “He was a gardener at Port Bardero, born in service.”

“How old is he?  Has he been bred?”

“No on the breeding.  He’s twenty five; he came in here with a lot that was sold for taxes.  I hear the entire Bardero may be confiscated one day.”  The Keeper leaned in and shared that bit of gossip in an undertone.  

Lorne tapped his chin as he considered the telpa.  If he’d been a gardener, he might have some skill in the vineyards.  Perhaps he had the skill to be taught to work independently, without the need for constant supervision in the tasks of working the vineyard each day.  That decided him.  “How much will you take for him?”

“Three zercs.”

Evan pulled his pouch from his pocket and counted out the coins.  “Have him cleansed, and send him to wait in the holding pen, do not give him a midday meal, I want the drugs flushed out of him as soon as possible.  I’m not done here yet, but I’ll be taking this one with me when I leave today.”

“Very good, DranWrin Lorne, it will be done.”

Evan found five other telpa, all females, out in the field telpa pens.  It took him several hours to view them all and decide.  He arranged to have the group of field telpa sent to the vineyard the next day, after they were properly cleansed and had the drugs flushed out of them.  The day was growing short and he did not have the patience to wait for them to be ready.  He paid the zercs for the field workers and went to the holding pen and collected the male telpa.

“I’m DranWrin Lorne, you’ll be serving my Bardero, do you understand that?”

“Yes, DranWrin Lorne,” the answer was barely audible.

The bath and the missed drug dose with the daytime meal seemed to have roused his new telpa a bit.  He followed directions better and he wasn’t quite as glassy eyed as he had been earlier when he climbed up onto the seat of the carriage beside Evan.  

“Do you need to be restrained?”  Evan asked him, holding up a leash and a pair of cuffs.

“No, DranWrin,” the telpa shook his head and eyed the cuffs with distaste.

Evan dropped the gear and sat back.  “Don’t make me regret not leashing you.”

“I won’t, DranWrin.”

~*~

When they arrived at Lorne Bardero, Evan groaned as he looked up at the entry doors.  She was on the steps waiting, her arms crossed and the ever present scowl firmly in place.  Evan couldn’t remember the last time he saw his wife smile.  She had been pretty once, before her inner anger and hatred had bled out to color her outsides.

He exited the carriage as slowly as he could without her noticing that he was stalling deliberately.  He heard the click of her boot on the marble as she tapped her foot in irritation.  That was a sound he was overly familiar with as well, he had heard it often enough over the years.  

“One?  You brought one telpa?  You’ve been gone all day to the pens and this is what you bring home?  I should have gone myself.”

“Well, hello to you too, how kind of you to meet me.”  He climbed the stairs and kissed her cheek in a perfunctory manner.  “I found five girls; they will be cleansed and sent over in the morning at the third bell.  I searched through thirty pens today, DranaWrina.  There is a lot of mouth rot and ear fever down there, not many were worthy of a second glance.”

The answer seemed to mollify her.  When the telpa climbed the stairs and stood behind Evan, she looked over at him.  She tilted her head and stared.  “He looks familiar.”

“Like any other Telpa from The Springs area, DranaWrina, light haired, green eyes.”

She glanced down at the telpa’s hands and feet, noticing quickly that this was no field hand standing before her.  She looked over and sneered at Evan, the expression making her once pretty features ugly and mean.  “Did you buy yourself a body telpa, husband?  Have you finally grown weary of your cold bed?”

After their years of forced cohabitation, she knew how to rile his temper.  Flaunting their difficulties in front of the servants was like waving a drape in front of a steer.  And he rose to it, like he usually did, and he ran his mouth before thinking it though.  “Yes, wife, I did.  I thought it was about time.  You have your toys, I was feeling left out, so I bought one for myself.  It is my coin to spend, or have you forgotten that?”  

Annoyed, Evan brushed past her. He called back over his shoulder and snapped his fingers, “ _Rer_!”

The telpa followed him through the Bardero and up the stairs to his chambers.  He waited quietly inside the door as Evan crossed the chamber and threw himself into a chair behind a large desk, quietly fuming as he sorted through books and papers.  After a time, he glanced up and realized the telpa was still waiting for directions.  “Shit, what did I get myself into this time?”  His temper had gotten him turned around yet again.  

“The bath chamber is through there, go in and draw a hot bath.”  He waved and the telpa hurried to obey.  Lorne wasn’t even certain he remembered all his telpa commands, it had been fifteen years since he earned his ranks, and he’d only been a level eight when he finished.  

He closed the book in front of him, he hadn’t been calm enough to read it anyway, and stood and went to his bed chamber where he opened the chest at the foot of the bed.  He rummaged around, finding a shirt and pants in the blue of his Bardero.  He took them to the bath chamber where the telpa waited beside the steaming tub of water.

“ _Gan_ ,” Evan ordered.  The telpa looked at him helplessly, not understanding the command.  

“You do know you’re here to be a body telpa, don’t you?  You were in the brothel pens.”

With wide eyes, the telpa nodded.  “Yes DranWrin.”

“You’ll be staying here, in my chambers.  _Gan_ means take off your clothes.  Do so and then get in the bath.”

“I was cleansed earlier, DranWrin.”

Lorne wrinkled his nose.  “And you reek of the disinfectant.  Take a real bath.  Use the soap that is there beside the bath tub.  I brought you clothes; you can discard the rags from the pen, you will never have need of those again.”  Lorne held up the clothing and dropped it on a stool.

“I cannot keep calling you telpa.  What is your name?”

The telpa blinked at him in surprise.  “Are you not going to give me a name, DranWrin?  I was second gardener at Port Bardero… that is the only name I had.”

Irritated because he hated that archaic practice, Evan asked, “What did your mother call you, what was your baby name?”

“She called me Davy, David.”

“That’s will do.  David is fine, you will be David here.”

David smiled happily at the news and sank into the water.  “Thank you DranWrin.”

Aggravated, he slashed a hand at the telpa.  “Just Evan, please, when we’re alone, just call me Evan.  I am so weary of all the bowing and scraping and fake respect. Even his wife didn’t use his name, referring to him as husband or DranWrin like everyone else in the Bardero.  He missed being just Evan.  He missed how things had been when his father had still been the DranWrin and he had been free to play with Toma.

He left David soaking in the tub, after sprinkling some scented soap flakes from a jar into the water. He was going to have to share his bed with a strange telpa now, thanks to his temper and loose tongue.  He sighed, it couldn’t be worse than sharing it with a hostile wife.  Thank the goddess she had demanded her own chambers years ago, once she had conceived the heir to the Bardero.  Or claimed to have conceived, nothing had come of the pregnancy.  She had wept insincerely as she told him she had lost the babe; Evan secretly doubted there had ever been one.  They had not joined in the marriage bed often enough or in the proper manner to have produced an heir, in his opinion.

Evan was standing beside the window in his bedchamber, looking out at the gardens when David came in.  He turned and gave the telpa a small smile.  “ _Rer_ , come.”

The telpa walked across the room and stood in the spot Evan pointed to.  His eyes were no longer glazed; the drugs wore off quickly if they were not consumed every few hours.  He knew David had missed the daytime feeding, that had been deliberate to allow the drugs time to wear off by nightfall.  The two baths helped too.  “ _Jaa_.”  David went to his knees properly.  

Never having owned a body telpa before, Evan wasn’t entirely certain how to proceed.  He remembered from his long ago training sessions, that he had to establish his dominance.  He hoped that running David through commands would reinforce their positions.  “ _Sis_.”

The telpa went down, in perfect form, keeping his knees under him as he bent forward and stretched his arms out in front of him.  “Fold your arms in, we do it the northern way here.” 

“Yes, DranWrin… Evan.”

“ _Pol_.”  Again, David showed perfect form, sliding up with his hands resting on his knees.  

“Do you know the pleasure commands?”  Evan suspected the answer would be ‘no’ this was no body telpa kneeling before him.  This was a house telpa thrown into the mix by accident.

“No,” David shook his head, blushing.  “I was just a gardener.  They thought I was too weak to put in with the field workers so they put me in the brothel pens.  Please don’t punish me, DranWrin, I did not mean to mislead you, if I had not been so drowsy from the drugs, I would have told you, I swear.”  David bowed his head.

Laughing lightly, Evan grabbed David’s chin and forced his face up.  “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.  We’re going to be some pair, I think. Well, the commands are simple.  _Fet_.”

David correctly stood, nervously watching Evan as The DranWrin paced.  “ _Ven_ , that means spread your legs apart.”

“ _Ven_.” David dutifully repeated the command and widened his stance.

“Good.  Correctly done.  _Ame_ , bend over, if you are already bent over, it means the opposite.”

The telpa bent at the waist, letting his arms dangle, his voice was a little muffled as he repeated the command, “ _Ame_.”

Evan’s mouth went dry as he circled around the telpa.  He couldn’t resist moving up behind him and lightly bumping his groin against David’s ass.  “Perfect, just the right curve,” Evan whispered.

David straightened up, spun and jumped back away from Evan.  “DranWrin, I’ve never, I mean, I have never… I don’t know what to do.”  He dropped his chin to his chest.

“Pleasure is pleasure.  You adapt what you did with women to the change in private parts, I’m sure everything will be fine, David.”

Blushing, David looked at his feet.  “I’ve never been with a woman either, DranWrin.”

“Evan,” he corrected automatically.  “You’re a virgin?”

David nodded, blushing even brighter.  What in the hell was he going to do with a virgin body telpa?  Evan ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his forehead in consternation.  

“Do you even know what I expect of you?”  Evan demanded a little more gruffly than he had intended to.

“No,”  David whispered.

Striding over to the bed, Evan sat on the edge of the mattress and stared at the now very miserable telpa huddled in on himself in the middle of the room.  

“ _Rer_.”

David walked slowly over to stand before Evan, his eyes still on his feet.   Taking a deep breath, Evan told him, “We’ll go slow.”  He reached out and rubbed David’s arm.  “I’m not fond of pain, David, I won’t hurt you deliberately.  I spank for discipline, so you’ll know when that’s coming.  I won’t strike you in anger; I won’t leash or cuff you unless you’ve been misbehaving.  You’ll sleep here, with me.”

“What about the DranaWrina?”

Evan snorted derisively.  “She has her own body telpa, her own chambers.  She doesn’t come here, not anymore.  _Jaa_.”  David knelt at Evan’s feet, looking up at him.  “Now, _Lel_ , it means prepare me and pay reverence.  I think if you undid the ties of my trousers and pulled me out that would be fine, for now.  I don’t want a reverence you don’t truly mean, until you actually mean it.”

“Yes, Dra… Evan.”  With shaking fingers, David reached for Evan’s laces and untied them, his fingers shook as he lightly grasped Evan’s cock and pulled it from his clothing.  “I… huh.”  He knelt there, holding Evan’s member in his hand, staring at it thoughtfully.

“What?”  Evan smiled, amused at the look on the telpa’s face.  

“I’ve never touched another man like this before.  I was expecting it to be different, but you feel the same as me, as I do I mean.”

“There, nothing to be afraid of.  The next command is _Dal_.  You, uh, well…”  Evan tilted his head and tried to think how to explain _Dal_.  “Let go.”  He waved at David impatiently and stood up.  He patted the mattress, “ _Ond_.”

Completely perplexed, David sat on the edge of the mattress where Evan had been.  Evan knelt in front of him and reached for his ties, quickly undoing them.  He pulled David’s cock out and stroked it a few times.  “Easier to show you and explain.  Pay attention, you’re doing this next time.”  It had been years since Evan had done this.  The last cock he’d had in his mouth had been Toma’s.  He slowly jerked David’s cock a few times, smiling as it hardened in his grip.  Good, he wasn’t repulsed, there was hope for a pleasant outcome yet. 

He licked the tip of David’s cock, laving it with his tongue, getting it wet as he teased the sensitive head beneath the foreskin.  Evan kept his eyes open, watching David.  David gasped; Evan saw his hands fluttering in the air.  He reached up and caught one of the telpa’s hands and brought it to his head, pressing it there.  David took the hint and slowly stroked Evan’s head as Evan sucked him in and began bobbing up and down.  David stroked Evan’s cheek lightly with his other hand and Evan was almost undone at the unexpected tender touch.  He closed his eyes, blinking back the tears, it had been so very, very long since anyone had looked at him or touched him with any kind of tenderness.

Evan had planned to show David the basics of _Dal_ , and then let the telpa have a try at it.  But he continued on, licking and nibbling at the soft skin around David’s cock, stroking his shaft as he sucked the head in again.  He got into the spirit of the moment and pleasured the telpa as he himself wanted to be pleasured.  

The hand in Evan’s hair stilled and David gasped and bucked up into Evan’s mouth, filling it with salty fluid, tainted with the acidic remnants of the drugs from the pens.  Choking, Evan had no choice but to swallow.  “Next time, a little warning that you’re about to do that, David.” He gasped as he looked up at the telpa. 

“Apologies, DranWrin, I did not mean to...” 

Evan smiled and patted David’s knee in reassurance.  “I pushed you to it, don’t worry.  I’m not angry.  So, do you have the idea of what I mean when I tell you _Dal_?”

David nodded, “Yes, Evan.  Do you want me to?”

Shaking his head, “No, another time, not now.”  Evan went to the table beside his bed and picked up a jar of salve, which he had been using for years to lubricate his cock when he pleasured himself at night.

“ _Yat_.  Lie down, on your belly.”  David twisted around and crawled up to the center of the bed and spread out.  

Evan knelt beside him, stroking his thighs.  “ _Ven_.” David spread his legs and then looked over his shoulder to verify that he had done it properly.  He nodded and patted one round cheek.  David had an ass made for grabbing.  Evan caressed the other cheek.  Giving in once again to temptation, he leaned over and nibbled and bit a few times.  He saw David looking at him oddly.  Evan shrugged and straightened up.  “It was just begging to be bitten.”

Scooping a dollop of the lotion onto his fingers, Evan used his other hand to spread David’s ass cheeks apart, resting his elbow on David’s back to hold him still for what he was about to do.  He rubbed the lotion over the pucker, causing David to jump and wriggle a bit.  “Hold still.  I need to get you ready.  I don’t want to hurt you when I take you.”  David stilled at the words.

“What?”  David looked over his shoulder in confusion.  Evan preferred showing to telling, so he quickly thrust one salve slicked finger into David’s hole.  The telpa’s eyes rolled back in his head and he jerked against the bed.  “Oh, oh, oh,” he whimpered, biting down on his arm as he stared back at Evan.  

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Evan drawled, massaging at the inside of David’s hole.

“Yessss,” David groaned as Evan wriggled his finger a little deeper and felt around.  

“It gets better.”  Evan promised.  He worked his finger deeper still, finding the bump he was seeking.  He nudged at it and David jolted under him, letting out a long groan and series of soft cries as Evan continued to push and rub in the same spot.  

When Evan withdrew his finger and reached for more of the lotion, David opened his eyes and shifted to look over at him, Evan laughed at the look of disappointment on David’s face.   He smacked his dry hand on David’s ass and told him, “There’s more.”  He slid two fingers in this time and David whimpered and began to rut against the mattress.  Evan didn’t waste time, he added a third finger, stretching the telpa’s ass as much as he could, twisting his fingers and spreading them apart.  

David was moaning and thrashing beneath him now.  Withdrawing his hand, Evan fumbled his own trousers down and kicked them off, moving up over David and lining his cock up into position.  David glanced back at him, his eyes glazed with lust now.  Evan pushed in, getting half of his length in on the first thrust.  David let out a shout of surprise and tried to wriggle forward on the bed, instinctively pulling away.  Evan stroked his back, rubbing circles and making soothing noises.

“Easy, be easy.  I’m going slow, I promise, no fast moves until you’re ready.”

“Hurts,” David whimpered, wriggling again.  

“You’ll adjust, stay still, all the moving around is making it worse, believe me.”  Evan held himself as still as he could, letting David get used to having him there.  He knew he would, Evan had three fingers up inside him, it was just the change and unfamiliar intrusion of a stiff and solid cock that was jarring him.  Slowly, David relaxed, the tension going out of his muscles.  Evan reached over for the lotion and withdrew his cock all the way, slicking himself again.  When he pushed back in, David wasn’t as tense.  He petted his back and kneaded his ass, whispering words of encouragement as he pushed slowly in, a little at a time.  

David whimpered and moaned as Evan took him, again biting down on his arm.  When Evan had his entire length in, he patted David’s ass.  “Good.  You’ve got it all now.”  He moved to wrap his legs around the outside of David’s and stretched out over his back, holding David in his arms as he let his telpa grow accustomed to him being inside him.  He stayed that way as long as he could before pushing up onto his hands.  “”I need to move now, David.”  He pulled out slowly and thrust back in.  David cried out on the first few thrusts, but the timbre of his cries changed as Evan shifted position to find that bump he had been playing at earlier.  

Soon David was bucking back to meet each thrust, and Evan increased the speed, rocking back and driving into him harder and harder.  He exploded, pouring hotly inside the telpa’s ass.  With a few last thrusts, Evan collapsed over David’s back, panting for breath as his heart raced.  He slowly pulled out completely as he went soft, David whimpered at the separation.  Evan rolled over and stretched out beside the telpa, still breathing heavily.  

“DranWrin, that was… well… can we do that again?”  David smiled brightly at Evan. Evan grinned and stroked a hand over David’s hair and down his cheek.  

“Yeah, we can do that again.”

“Did I do it right?” David chewed his lip and looked over his shoulder down at their bodies.  

Evan pulled David into his arms and hugged him tightly.  He kissed his forehead before rolling to his back, pulling David up against him.  “You did everything right.”

“So I can stay?”

“I’m not letting you go.”  Evan yawned and closed his eyes.  He meant it.  

~*~

“What do you mean gone?”  Evan demanded of the majordomo.

“Some people came, they had papers and they took him, the DranaWrina signed the papers and said to let David leave with them.”  The majordomo stepped back at the look of fury on Evan’s face, the man had been a faithful retainer for years, and he knew a dangerous look when he saw it.  

“She had no right.  She’s gone too far this time.”  Evan shouted as he stormed up the main staircase towards The DranaWrina’s chambers. He burst through the door, startling his wife and the three body telpa that were strewn around the room on pillows.  

He pointed a finger at The DranaWrina.  “You have one chance, woman.  One chance.  You will tell me where you sent him, now.”

She had the audacity to act surprised.  “Sent whom, husband?”

“That was your chance.”  Evan ground out, striding forward.  He backhanded her across the mouth, knocking her to the floor.  He was through, she had manipulated and lied to him for the last time.

She came up with a knife and lunged at him with a scream of fury.  They had done this dance a number of times in the past.  He had the scars to prove it, she had gotten better at it over the years, she had almost killed him the last time.  He moved, dodging the knife.  She thrust it at him again, screeching like a wild bird as she slashed at the air.  

He tackled her, rolling with her across the pillows.  The knife slipped between them, Evan grunted in pain and blood spurted out to spray across the carpet and cushions.

~*~

After arriving at a thatched roof hut in the woods, they had thrown David into a small dark room behind the kitchen; telling him to be quiet and behave and he wouldn’t get hurt, much.  They laughed.  

Throughout the day, David heard his captors planning some kind of ritual, and speaking of a sacrifice.  He grew more and more despondent as he came to understand he was the sacrifice for whatever blood ritual they had planned at moonrise.  

Eventually, they pulled him out of the darkness and forced him to drink something vile as he blinked against the bright torchlight in the room.  He was stripped naked, forced to his knees, and symbols were painted on his skin.  He could barely walk without aid as they led him along a path to a clearing in the trees, there must have been something in the drink to drug him into submission.  He didn’t feel the slightest urge to run or resist. 

The clearing he was brought to was lit by a dozen stand torches and three blazing bonfires.  Six robed figures waited in a clearing.  That made nine all together, when the three escorting David were added to their number.  Nine was a significant number in the Desh cult.  David had figured that out too, that he was being held by Desh worshippers.

He knew that he would be dead by morning, drained of every drop of blood.  He thought sadly of the DranWrin, and wondered if Evan would miss him as much as David missed Evan right now.  In the year since he had gone to Lorne Bardero, he had come to love the DranWrin.  He should have told Evan that, he wondered if Evan knew that.  He felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he realized he hadn’t said goodbye.  He had been asleep when Evan had left to go check on the vines that morning.  David had not said a proper farewell.

The robed people forced David to the ground and bound his wrists and ankles tightly between four saplings.  Then the chanting started.  One of the nine came forward, muttered words David did not understand and sliced across David’s forearm with a long sharp blade and danced away.  David stared at the line of blood as it dripped down into the dirt.  

As the second robed figure came forward and touched a blade to his groin, a whooshing sound cut the air over David’s face and then the robed figured cried out and fell back, an arrow embedded in his throat.  More arrows flew and soon six soldiers came into the clearing, swords drawn.  Desh worship was against the law, it was a death cult, and that was not tolerated in The Springs.  

A figure came charging out of the shadows, bow in hand, skidding to his knees beside David.  David smiled as he saw that it was Evan.  The Dran Wrin tossed his bow aside and pulled his knife and began sawing at the ropes holding David’s ankles.  He moved to his wrists.  David sat up and threw his arms around Evan’s neck, burying his face in Evan’s throat.  “I thought I wouldn’t see you again.  I didn’t have a chance to say goodbye.”

Evan was holding him tightly, and had his face pressed to David’s hair, rocking him.  “Almost too late,” David heard him muttering over and over as he clutched David to his chest.  

David wriggled, letting go of Evan and trying to push back.  “Ow.  Ow,”  he whimpered, it was a sneaky trick, but he knew Evan would let go if he thought David was in pain.  It worked.  Evan let him go and dropped his hands to David’s shoulders.  Evan’s hands were shaking, David noticed.  

“I’m all right, Evan.” 

“Almost too late.”

“But you weren’t.  The DranaWrina hated me, she wanted me dead.”

Evan nodded.  “She hated me too. She’s gone.  The Magistrar took her for being a Desh worshipper, one of the leaders of this cult.  Come on, let’s go home.”

“You came for me.”

“Of course I did.  You’re mine.”

Being entirely forward and out of line for a telpa, David leaned over and kissed Evan’s lips.  The soldiers around either laughed or looked the other way.  He whispered close to the DranWrin’s ear, “You’re mine too, Evan.” 

The End


End file.
